Un Encuentro en el Parque
by Irene Garza
Summary: ONE SHOT :: Pequeña historia de un encuentro entre Draco y Hermione antes de ingresar a Hogwarts.


**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola a todos!! esta es una pequeña y tierna historia entre Draco y Hermione antes de ingresar a Hogwarts.**

**Espero que les agrade**

**Un abrazo**

**Irene**

.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo­º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

.

Una pequeña niña estaba sentada en una banca desgastada y de apariencia antigua en un hermoso parque del centro de Londres. No tendría más de 6 años, pero se encontraba aparentemente sola comiendo un helado de pistache mientras hojeaba un bonito libro ilustrado.

La pequeña llevaba dos lindas coletas que sostenían un cabello castaño claro quebrado y rebelde y sus ojitos chispeantes y profundos devoraban el contenido del libro infantil con premura. No era común ver algo así, una niña tan pequeña leyendo ávidamente un libro en vez de jugar con los demás niños que paseaban en el parque, pero ella era así. Siempre muy lista, y muy solitaria. La pequeña Hermione Granger no era común.

Terminó de leer el libro y levantó la vista para buscar a sus primos. La habían dejado ahí sentada debido a su escaso interés por los juegos del parque y le habían prometido volver muy pronto, pero por más que los buscaba con la vista no lograba ubicarlos por ninguna parte.

Mientras sus ojos recorrían los verdes jardines pudo divisar a un niño, más o menos de su misma edad, parado en medio del claro y observando de lejos a los otros niños jugar. A Hermione le extrañó mucho la vestimenta del niño, parecía como de otra época, todo vestido de negro y con un extraño abrigo que parecía casi un vestido.

Se levantó extrañada y caminó hacia el pequeño rubio que no había notado aún la presencia de la niña.

- Hola, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la niña con inocencia mientras lo contemplaba fijamente. Nunca había visto a un niño tan rubio, su cabello casi parecía blanco y estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pequeña fueron sus ojos. Grises, un tono gris con ligeros matices azules producto del reflejo de la luz sobre ellos.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – le preguntó el chico con un tono bastante altanero y duro. A la niña le incomodó un poco su manera de dirigirse a ella

- Hola, yo soy Hermione. Vine con mis primos a jugar, pero no los encuentro.

- Qué mal.

- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Draco. Draco Malfoy.

- Tu nombre es raro. – comentó la niña con esa sinceridad característica de los pequeños de su edad.

- ¿A si? Pues el tuyo también.

- Si. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. ¿Por qué estás solo?

- Escapé de mi madre. No quiero que me encuentre.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Debe estar muy preocupada.

- No creo que lo note. Estaba muy ocupada en sus cosas.

- No deberías hacer eso Draco. No está bien escaparse así. ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

El niño la volteó a ver, de cierta manera evaluándola. Ponderando que tanto podría decir. Pero ella, por alguna razón, le daba confianza. Podía notarlo, ella era como él.

- La dejé en una librería del callejón Diagon. No creo que venga a buscarme aquí.

- No conozco ese lugar, ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

- ¿No lo conoces? – Y mirándola con un poco de desprecio continuó - ¿Eres una muggle?

- ¿Qué es muggle?

- Son personas inferiores, indignas e impuras sin magia en su sangre – le contestó el chico con altanería

- Eso es muy feo. Entones no soy muggle.

- ¿Entonces eres bruja?

La niña lo miró ofendida

- ¡Claro que no! Eres muy grosero Draco Malfoy

- Pareces bruja

Los ojitos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero. Ese niño estaba diciéndole cosas que la lastimaban. Era común que los niños de su edad le dijeran cosas, pero nunca le habían dicho algo tan feo hasta ahora.

La niña dio media vuelta para alejarse del pequeño rubio pero él la tomó por el brazo para detenerla. No era su intención insultarla. El sabía, porque su padre siempre se lo había dicho, que era totalmente inadecuado hablar con personas inferiores, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento por hacer llorar a la bonita niña que había intentado acercarse a él para conversar.

- No te vayas. No quería ofenderte. No es malo ser bruja, yo también lo soy.

- ¿Tu eres brujo? – le preguntó la niña aun con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y mirándolo con cierto recelo.

- Se dice mago. Soy un mago.

- ¿Sabes hacer trucos de magia?

- Esas son cosas de muggles. – El niño frunció el ceño molesto, pero continuó - No se dice trucos. Lo que yo hago, bueno, lo que algún día haré es magia de verdad.

A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía porqué, pero le creía. Muy dentro de ella sentía que lo que Draco le decía era verdad.

- ¿Y ahora haces magia?

- No puedo controlarla todavía. Es algo que ocurre solo. Pero algún día iré a una escuela donde me enseñarán a hacerla. ¿A ti también te pasan cosas que no controlas verdad?

La niña titubeó un poco antes de contestar

- A veces me pasan cosas raras. Sobretodo cuando me molestan o me enojo.

- Si. Yo sabía que eras bruja. Algún día también harás magia.

- ¿Y podré ir a una escuela de magia como tú?

- Si desarrollas la magia que posees, si.

- Entonces no soy muggle.

- Si eres, un poco. Aunque poseas magia naciste en un mundo de muggles.

- ¿Crees que soy inferior a ti?

- No se, mi padre dice que sí.

- ¡yo no soy inferior a nadie!

- Yo solo te digo lo que sé

- Pues entonces no sabes nada.

El niño la miro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Si se cosas. Solo que no son las mismas que tu sabes. Somos diferentes.

- ¿Y porque si somos diferentes tienes que decir que la que esta mal soy yo?

- Porque eso es lo que yo sé.

- Pues yo no te veo diferente a mí.

La niña lo miraba con interés. Siempre había sido muy inteligente para su edad, pero el niño que tenía frente a ella parecía serlo también. Había algo en él que la hacía interesarse, aunque fuera grosero y se creyera importante.

- La verdad, yo tampoco.

- Bueno, pues entonces no somos diferentes.

Unos niños un poco mayores que corrían entre los árboles se detuvieron a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione y le gritaron a la niña

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya tenemos que irnos

- Ya voy Nick. – le contestó con apuro mientras volvía a dirigir su vista al niño.

- Ya me tengo que ir Draco. Mis primos me están hablando.

- No debes decirles nada. Es un secreto.

La niña sonrió con alegría

- Te prometo que no diré nada. Tú deberías ir con tu mamá o tendrás problemas.

- Supongo que sí. Nos vemos después.

- ¿A que escuela vas a ir cuando seas mas grande?

- A Hogwarts

- Entonces yo también quiero ir ahí. Serás mi primer amigo.

- Tal vez ahí te vea Hermione. Espero que tu magia sea fuerte.

- yo también – completó con una sonrisa

- ¡Hermione! Si no vienes nos vamos a ir sin ti – Gritó Nick con urgencia

- Adiós Draco – y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del niño salió corriendo al encuentro de sus primos.

- Adiós Hermione

_Al igual que muchas cosas desaparecen con la edad, este momento fue borrado de la memoria de los dos niños con el paso del tiempo. La vida es un gran torbellino que te lleva sin pensarlo, y traza sus propios caminos, algunos de ellos discurren a la par, otros se alejan para siempre._

_¿Cuantos recuerdos conservamos de nuestra infancia? ¿Cuánta inocencia y candidez se pierde con la edad, o la cultura, o la educación que recibimos?_

_¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo esos niños que alguna vez fuimos?_

_Sin duda, la vida sería mucho más fácil si todos conserváramos una parte de los niños que fuimos alguna vez… En épocas en las que podíamos convivir sin prejuicios con los demás y regalar una sonrisa sin esperar nada a cambio._

_Tal vez, si Draco y Hermione hubieran sido capaces de recordar este momento, todo hubiera sido diferente ¿No creen?_

_Pero yo creo fervientemente que una parte de ellos aun lo conserva en su interior, opacado por la bruma del olvido… pero vivo de alguna manera. Porque fue un momento especial para ambos. Ese día, Hermione supo que existía un mundo fantástico al que algún día pertenecería y Draco recibió un beso por primera vez._

_La realidad es simple, ese momento marcó sus vidas para siempre:_

_Porque la magia de Hermione la descubrió Draco._

_Y Draco descubrió que era una persona digna de cariño gracias a Hermione…_

.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo­º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

.

**Les gustó? Que opinan?**

**Dejen Reviews!!! y todos estan cordialmente invitados a pasar por mi fic: Onírica.**

**Abrazos**

**Irene**


End file.
